


De balazos y maldiciones

by Aeeet



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, No Mary, Sherlock's Heart, Story: The Adventure of the Three Garridebs, no baby watson
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6346372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeeet/pseuds/Aeeet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La sonrisa de Sherlock es tan brillante que John no puede evitar pensar en el gato de Cheshire y en cómo él siempre acaba siendo la Alicia de este cuento. Siempre persiguiendo al conejo de la suerte, tomando té con el sombrerero loco e intentando que la reina de corazones no le corte la cabeza. O lo que es lo mismo, siendo el mejor amigo de Sherlock Holmes. </p>
<p>Acaban de recorrer medio Londres y John está un poco sin aliento. La vida de casado y el posterior divorcio le ha dejado una forma física un tanto precaria. Pero es feliz, es tan jodidamente feliz que le duele la cara de sonreír. Vive con Sherlock otra vez y siguen corriendo por Londres persiguiendo delincuentes. ¿Se le puede pedir algo más a la vida?</p>
            </blockquote>





	De balazos y maldiciones

**Author's Note:**

> Hace poco empecé a leer las historias originales de ACD y me encontré con una pequeña maravilla en forma de "La historia de los tres Garridebs" y decidí que debía escribir algo al respecto. Quizás en esa historia está el párrafo más Johnlock que he leído en mucho tiempo, sólo espero que de una forma u otra lo incluyan en la serie. Siempre es bonito encontrar el corazón de Sherlock.

La sonrisa de Sherlock es tan brillante que John no puede evitar pensar en el gato de Cheshire y en cómo él siempre acaba siendo la Alicia de este cuento. Siempre persiguiendo al conejo de la suerte, tomando té con el sombrerero loco e intentando que la reina de corazones no le corte la cabeza. O lo que es lo mismo, siendo el mejor amigo de Sherlock Holmes.

Acaban de recorrer medio Londres y John está un poco sin aliento. La vida de casado y el posterior divorcio le ha dejado una forma física un tanto precaria. Pero es feliz, es tan jodidamente feliz que le duele la cara de sonreír. Vive con Sherlock otra vez y siguen corriendo por Londres persiguiendo delincuentes. ¿Se le puede pedir algo más a la vida?

* * *

El caso fue fácil de resolver, un lío de estafa basándose en una supuesta herencia a recibir por tres individuos llamados Garrideb. Una tontería de historia que se complicó con una trama de falsificación de billetes, algo que por supuesto Sherlock había deducido por cualquier tontería como el dobladillo de los pantalones del supuesto John Garrideb. Nada del otro mundo.

El sonido del disparo sorprende a John más que el dolor de la pierna. Lo siguiente que nota es que pierde el equilibrio y cae al suelo como un saco de patatas. El grito de Sherlock le hiela la sangre.

-John, John- la voz de Sherlock suena completamente desesperada y John piensa en todas las veces que ha pensado que su amigo no tiene sentimientos y en cómo definitivamente John mira pero no observa.

Escucha un golpe fuerte y ve como Sherlock ha dejado inconsciente al sospechoso de un golpe en la cabeza.

Poder ver con sus propios ojos el amor y el terror en los ojos de Sherlock bien le vale a John una herida; bien le valen muchas heridas. Notar la preocupación en esos ojos multicolor y el casi imperceptible temblor de sus labios, permite a John Watson observar una vez más como Sherlock Holmes no tiene sólo un gran cerebro, sino también un gran corazón. Y a John le da igual lo que el resto del mundo piense porque ha visto lo que Lestrade le prometió "Sherlock Holmes es un hombre excepcional y creo que algún día, si tenemos muchísima suerte... puede que hasta sea uno bueno." 

A John le sacude un escalofrío al pensar que hasta Moriarty lo vio antes que él, la amenaza resuena en su cabeza igual de fuerte que aquel día en la piscina, sin importar que hayan pasado años desde que el asesino consultor se volara los sesos. 

"-Quemaré tú corazón.

-Según varias fuentes carezco de él. 

-Pero todos sabemos que eso no es cierto."

Y por una maldita vez, John está de acuerdo con él. Sherlock tiene corazón, claro que lo tiene. 

-John, John... ¿estás bien? Dime algo por favor, dime que estás bien.  
-Estoy bien, Sherlock. No es más que un rasguño.

Sin embargo el detective no parece quedarse tranquilo, porque rompe el pantalón con una navaja de bolsillo y respira aliviado al ver que la herida es solo un rasguño superficial.  
-Tienes razón, John. Es un rasguño. 

Y John no entiende nada, porque nunca había visto a Sherlock así de vulnerable, ni siquiera cuando estaba colocado o a punto de irse a esa maldita misión suicida. Le tiemblan las manos y parece tan desesperado que John apenas puede contener el impulso de abrazarle.

Sherlock se acerca al sospechoso, que está recuperando la consciencia y le habla con más odio del que John hubiera creído posible. 

-Has salido bien parado. Si hubieras matado a John, no pasarías de esta noche.- le dice antes de sacar el móvil y gritar a Lestrade pidiendo refuerzos.

Mientras tanto John se pone de pie y se acerca cojeando un poco a Sherlock, quien le tiende el brazo para que se apoye. Y aunque John no necesita esa ayuda, acepta el brazo porque tener una excusa para tocar a Sherlock y no aprovecharla sería traicionar a sus principios. 

Y así esperan unos minutos hasta que llega Greg y Sherlock prácticamente arrastra a John hacia un taxi. Como siempre, se mete en su Palacio Mental y deja a John ocuparse de "esas cosas aburridas" como decir al taxista la dirección o pagar. Justo va a recriminarle su actitud cuando se da cuenta de que Sherlock está tirando de él hacia las escaleras del 221B. 

Una vez ha cerrado la puerta tras de sí a John no le da tiempo de nada, porque Sherlock lo empuja hacia su sillón y se arrodilla frente a él dispuesto a examinar la herida del muslo.

-Te dije que no era nada. 

-Hay que curarla-dice simplemente.-¿Dónde tienes el botiquín?

-Sherlock, estoy bien.

-¿Dónde está el botiquín?-Sherlock comienza a rebuscar por la cocina y a John le empieza a latir muy fuerte el corazón.-¿Dónde está el maldito...?

Sherlock nunca maldice salvo que esté colocado y a John le cuesta un poco concentrarse porque su maldito compañero de piso no para de moverse y John no entiende nada, no entiende una puta mierda de nada. Porque Sherlock no está colocado y él no debería estar teniendo una crisis histérica en medio del apartamento sólo porque Sherlock ha dejado de hablar como el jodido aristócrata que siempre ha sido. 

-Sherlock Holmes-llama y Sherlock se detiene cuando John apoya la mano en su hombro.-Mírame.

Cuando Sherlock le mira, John siente que todo el apartamento da vueltas a su alrededor, como si Sherlock y él fueran el centro del universo. Y quizás es así. Quizás sí que son el centro del puto universo. Sherlock tiene el pulso alterado y las pupilas dilatadas y... está sobrio. Está sobrio y es vulnerable y eso está bien, porque John no se ha sentido así de vulnerable en toda su vida. 

Dar el paso final es difícil, pero no tanto como lo fue volver de la guerra o vivir esos 2 años sin Sherlock, así que hace lo que tiene que hacer y sin apartar las manos del cuello del detective, se pone de puntillas y le besa. Al principio es suave, como probando, casi esperando que Sherlock le vaya a apartar de él. Pero no es así, Sherlock no le aparta sino que le rodea con sus brazos.

Quizás llegar al País de las Maravillas sea más fácil de lo que parecía.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leerme.   
> Por si alguien tiene alguna duda al respecto, el párrafo al que me refiero es a este:
> 
> "Acto continuo, los brazos vigorosos de mi amigo me rodearon y me condujo rápidamente, con el mayor cuidado hasta una silla.  
> –¿Está usted herido, Watson? ¡Por amor de Dios, dígame inmediatamente, de verdad, que no está herido!
> 
> El descubrir todo el caudal de amor y lealtad que se escondían detrás de la fría máscara de Holmes, bien valía una herida; bien valían muchas heridas. Aquellos ojos claros y duros se nublaron en un instante, y sus firmes labios se pusieron a temblar. Por una sola vez tuve yo la rápida visión de un corazón grande, y también de un gran cerebro. Todos mis años de servicios humildes sin reciprocidad culminaron en aquel instante revelador.  
> –No es nada, Holmes. Un simple rasguño.
> 
> Ya él había rasgado mi pantalón con su navajita, y exclamó, dejando escapar un inmenso suspiro de alivio:  
> –Tiene usted razón. Es todo totalmente superficial.
> 
> Su cara adquirió dureza de pedernal al mirar con ojos centelleantes a nuestro prisionero, que estaba sentado delante de nosotros, con expresión de atontamiento.  
> –Vive Dios, que es una suerte para usted. Si hubiese matado a Watson, no habría salido vivo de este cuarto."
> 
> Sir Arthur Conan Doyle - La aventura de los Tres Garribeds.


End file.
